


♡oneshots♡

by MANG0



Category: Jurassic World (2015), Red Dwarf, Red Dwarf RPF, jurassic - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Pre-Jurassic World, Red Dwarf - Freeform, twilight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:02:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANG0/pseuds/MANG0
Summary: Just a collection of one shots for when I get writer's block. Taking requests, tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/exquisitley-obsessed <3





	1. Arnold Rimmer x You (Risks Worth Taking)

From where you were perched on the bed, you could just make out Kryton and Camille’s forms as the made their way down the corridor. Camille moving swiftly and Kryton with his strange walk. Your mind felt fuzzy after that confrontation, but then again, you weren’t alone.

“Unbelievable,” You heard cat say above your head.

“Wha’?” Lister asked tiredly, next to you on the bottom bunk.

“He’s still going on that date…with _that_. He’s safer taking a piece of broccoli out, at least the broccoli won’t break his heart,” The cat sighed, swinging down and dusting his zebra striped suit.

“She won’t break his heart, Cat,” You sigh, rolling back on the bed, Cat simply scoffed, “Didn’t realise you knew what broccoli was,” You muttered under your breath, loud enough to see a glimpse of a smile on Lister’s face.

“Sure she will,” He said before turning up the collar of his jacket, “It’s Kryton were talking about here.” Cat spun on his heels and continued to swagger off down the corridor. You watched him go, yowling and dancing like a mad-man.

“She won’t break his heart, right?” You turn to Lister, who appeared to be in deep thought.

“Well, she already has, hasn’t she? By not being a…you know… _female Kryton_. I don’t think she can break his heart twice, epically since he doesn’t technically have one,” He answered, standing up and taking a beer out of the fridge. Following him with your eyes your caught sight of Rimmer, standing by the table and absent-mindedly shuffling the papers on top and re-shuffling them, again and again.

“What do you think smeg-head?” You asked, a trace of a smirk on your lips as you looked up at him, catching his attention. He abruptly stopped shuffling and turned around, looking high in the air.

“If Kryton wants to take an amorphous green blob for a discreet tetas tentacle,” He paused, staring straight at him, “I say good luck to him,” He said shaking off the subject and completly ignoring your insult.

“Me too,” Lister piped up, “I mean we all reacted differently didn’t we. I guess if we were Kryton we’d be doing the same thing,” He sat back down on the bed, slurping at his beer.

“Not me,” You piped up with a smirk, “I didn’t see a thing until Camille turned into…well…a green blob,”

“What really?” Rimmer raised an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah, I mean, for the entire time she was here. I was down fixing B-deck after the attack last week. But when you guys called me up here I didn’t see anyone at all,” You shrugged, getting a beer yourself, being the only qualified engineer on board has its ups and downs.

“So, you saw…nothing?” Rimmer once again raised an eyebrow, speaking in the same voice he always got when he was confused.

“No,” You answered popping open the can and ignoring the foam the spat out onto you. “But, now I know what all your desirables are,” You smirked leaning back into the fridge.

“How could you possibly know that? You didn’t see her,” Rimmer commented.

“I still know what they are. For you Listy, you had a girl, like yourself really. But to be honest you’d take anything at this stag. Rimmer, you had a hologram that takes a deep interest in telegraph poles, just like you, god knows why though. Cat…well…he had himself and Kryton had a 4000 series GTI,” You smirked, “You know, it’s quite pathetic how easy all of you are bought,”

“Easy?” Rimmer smirked, “It takes much more than being a female hologram to get my motors running,”

“Rimmer,” You said, trying to cover the small smile now playing on your lips, “It’s been three million years since you last made love to a woman. Hell, it’s been three million years since you’ve touched one. Do you seriously expect me to believe, that to be your number one desirable, you need more than a working pair of ovaries,” You state with a grin, moving past Rimmer to go sit down on the bed.

“What? Jealous?” Rimmer followed close behind as you went.

“Jealous, you’ve got to be joking you, git,” You snorted.

“Ah, don’t try and hide it Y/N, you’re jealous aren’t you,” Rimmer smirked again walking away from you. “It’s perfectly normal for someone like you to become… _starstruck_ by the likings of…well…someone like me,”

“Rimmer, what would she be jealous of? The fact that she is not the most desirable of a gutless, spineless, gormless, directionless, neurotic, underachieving, snivelling, cowardly pile of smeg?” Lister asked, before taking a swig of his beer. Looking up at Rimmer, you noticed that he was wearing that small smile he always gets when he’s being insulted.

“He’s right you know,” You added, “There is nothing to be jealous of,” You roll your eyes.

“Fine,” He said smugly, “Whatever you say,” He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

“No, really, there’s nothing,” You persisted.

“Sure Y/N, sure,” He smirked again. _That smug git_.

“Yeah,” You said curtly before leaning over and pointing a finger right in his face, “I just hope we get a male blob so I can find out who _my_ most desirable is. And let me tell you this…he will be _the most_ buff, intelligent, handsome, clever, smart, funny, beautiful man that ever lived…and then we’ll see who’s _actually_ jealous.

 

You were heading back down to B-deck, your tool box nosily rattling by your side, you had decided to spend the rest of your night finishing your work, at least it would get it out of the way. With the combined noise of your banging tool box and your tinkling tool belt, you almost missed the thumping of footsteps running towards you. Turning around you found Lister sprinting down the corridor arms flailing at his sides, a frantic look on his face.

“Come on, male blob, Camille’s husband, let’s go,” He gasped, pausing briefly by your side to grab your wrist and start dragging you in the opposite direction. The two of you lurched through the endless corridors of Red Dwarf, making your way up and up until you skidding to a halt in one of the landing bays where Cat, Kryton, the female blob and Rimmer were stood waiting.

“So, what’s this about a male blob?” You asked, trying to regain some breath in your body. Looking at them they appeared just as excited as you were.

“Well,” Cat began turning to his left where Camille and Rimmer were stood, “What do you see?” He said, his voice in question.

“I don’t see anyone,” You said to Cat, confused, _the blob wasn’t here yet_.

“Why Miss Y/N, what could you mean, he’s standing right here,” Kryton said gesturing, blindly to where Rimmer and Camille were standing. It took a few seconds of confused staring in akward silence before you picked up on something. Rimmer’s H…Rimmer’s H was gone. But how could that be? In the short space of time you left to pick up a coffee and your tool box, had Rimmer come back to life? Unless…unless if that…if that wasn’t Rimmer after all.

“Oh!” You said, staring at the…alive Rimmer.

“Well, what do you see?” Lister asked excitedly, it was just then that the real Rimmer, H as clear as a moon on his forehead, walked in.

“I heard all the fuss, what’s going on,” He asked as he stepped into the room, standing right next to the fake Rimmer.

“We’re just asking what Y/N see’s when she looks at a male blob,” Lister said excitedly. Rimmer stared at Lister for a moment, confusion laced within his features before looking around the room, even though he knew that he wouldn’t be able to see this male blob. Eventually you met his gaze, and you couldn’t help but notice the touch of sadness in his eyes, or was that always there?

“Well, what _do_ you see?” You hurriedly glanced between the two, shocked at your own feelings, annoyed that you weren’t able to win one back against Rimmer. _What were you going to say?_ What could you possibly say? You can’t tell the truth, not now with everyone, maybe…not ever. That’s it then, you’re going to have to lie.

“Like I said earlier. Super hot. Super sexy. Super everything really,” You said coolly, meanwhile, the inners of your mind felt as if they were going to burst, “But, what I don’t understand is, how this is Camille’s husband?”

After that you were filled in on her story and even stayed to watch as Camille and her husband, Hector, left Red Dwarf and disappeared into the endless sight of space. Then you and the crew slowly retired back to Rimmer and Lister’s room, after all, it had been a particularly long and confusing day.

“Well that was an interesting day,” Kryton summed up as you all sat together, beer’s in hand.

“You can say that again,” Lister sighed staring up, “For a second there I actually thought that there was another human in the world, another alive human, who was a beautiful girl and was everything I could dream of…I should have probably realised it was too good to be true,” He sighed, emptying half his can.

“Oh, cheer-up Listy,” You smiled, “Remember, one day, you’re going to marry Kochanski and have two twin boys, and how amazing will that be,” You said happily, feeling a lot better after a few beers in your system, you were now trying to forget the whole situation with blob and Rimmer, just for now.

The five of you stayed up late that night. All of you (except Kryton and Rimmer, who couldn’t) drinking, and all of you telling jokes and stories. It was one of those nights, where everything appeared to be blissfully good, where the happiness was like a deep stillness within you.

Eventually, people began dropping off around the 1 am mark, Listy was first, then Cat, then Kryton got up and attached himself to his charging plug leaving you and Rimmer, by which point, you were so beyond pissed you couldn’t even get up to make your way back to your own sleeping quaters. As the night wore on, it became harder and harder to push the image of an alive Rimmer out of your mind. You were sitting so close to him, so close that you could feel the pulsing of his light, you were so aware of everything that he was doing, even though he probably didn’t recognise what was stirring within your chest, and he never would.

“Hey, hey, Rimsy,” You chuckled.

“What?” He asked, his smug, arrogant, bastard-like exterior worn down by the fun of the night.

“It really sucks that your dream desirable, is a hologram,” You sighed, wanting to lean your head on his shoulder, but being aware that there was nothing for you to lay your head on.

“It is?” He uttered, his brows furrowed in confusion. _Oh Rimmer._

“Yes. Really, really sucks because…because guess what? _My_ desirable is you,” The words flowed out of your mouth without thought like they do when your drunk. Silence crashed down abruptly on the night, leaving you and Rimmer sitting there, blanketed by your own awkwardness. You were torn between feeling shocked and mortified, but you were defiantly somewhere in that zone. Rimmer paused, visibly stiffing up, not insane considering that the majority of his life has been filled with sick jokes and vile pranks. “Oh god, Rimmer, I’m so sorry,” You said after the silence became too unbearable, you shouldn’t have said that, you really shouldn’t have said that. You began to stumble to your feet, trying to be quite as the others slept. Rimmer paused before scrambling up after you.

“What, no, why?” He began causing you to turn around in your tracks, he sounded…desperate.

“Because,” You breathed quietly folding your arms over your chest and not meeting his gaze. Then after a few moments, you raised your hand and slowly ran it through Rimmer’s hologram where he flicked but didn’t move. You watched as your hand simply travelled through him, not feeling anything more or less but a cool chill prickle across your skin. Eventually, you raised your gaze to his, he looked so sad, “Rimmer, I’m sorry but…”

“Would you really let that stop you?” He asked catching you off-guard.

“Rimmer…” You breathed. You’d thought about having this conversation before, sometimes it would catch you off guard, sometimes you’d dwell on the idea for days, running it over and over in your mind. And now, now you wanted nothing more than to clamber into your bed and dream it away.

“Would you?” He asked again, you paused staring at him, you’d never seen him like this before, “Because that’s a pretty unfair judgment,” He said simply.

“It’s not a judgment Rimmer,” You whispered stepping closer to him, “It’s being smart. The only way this would end is in heartbreak…it’s so easy for me to die and so easy for you to die-out,”

“It’s still unfair,” He continued.

“On who?”

“Me.”

“How?”

“You haven’t given me a chance,” He said softly. It _was_ weird seeing him like this.

“Rimmer…” You were struggling for words. It was like being the thirstiest you’d ever been in your life and trying to turn away a tall glass of water.

“Give me a chance,” He stated, “I promise…I promise I won’t let you down,”

“And, chances of heartbreak and death and separation…what about those,” You asked stepping so close so you could once again feel the slight thrum of his light.

“Risks worth taking,” He smiled. A genuine smile on his cute little face. You smiled giddily, unable to describe the immense happiness you felt, like a storm of contentment.


	2. Owen Grady x You (Biologist Dicks)

To say that Y/N was rather respected in her field of work would be a massive understatement. Y/N had been working ever since she was twelve years old to achieve her dream job, she had spent her teenage years focused almost too much during school hours knowing that the grades she would achieve would take her one step closer to the looming doors of Jurassic World.

She graduated from school with honours and immediately enrolled in a research programme in Oxford, England where her name found its way into the mouths of some of the most respected biologists of this generation. She’d fall asleep under a thousand stars each night simply knowing and accepting that one day she would be able to work in the oversized theme park, even if it was as a cleaner.

After a few rollercoaster-like years of research that caused her to fall even more in love with the concept of dinosaurs, Y/N shuffled into her small apartment and collapsed in front of a pile of emails to find one bearing an emblem that was engraved in her mind, a far too familiar name staring at her through the screen. With an almost surreal feeling growing in her chest, she moved her mouse with quivering fingers to open it, revealing a one-way ticket to her dream job. A biologist working on the newest and latest addition to the park.

I think it’s safe to say that by the time that the sun rose the next day, almost every person that Y/N had ever found to be a friend, knew of the news, and Y/N had two dark circles under her eyes to prove it. So, a few weeks later, Y/N had her bags packed, her apartment sold, and her ticket paid for by Jurassic company itself. And then she was sitting in first class, a glass of champagne in hand, watching as the world drifted by her window thinking that she really could get used to this.

* * *

“I like your accent Y/N,” Owen smiled cheekily at you, God this boy was all pearly whites and soft dimples, “Where are you from?” He was now swinging a metal bucket over the edge, hooking it onto a peg that appeared to be worn down slightly.

“Y/H/T,” Y/N said nonchalantly as she peeked down her papers, trying to sound as relaxed as Owen was acting.

“Y/H/T,” Owen said, his brows furrowed slightly as a smile splashed on his face, “I’ve never been there,”

“I’m not surprised,” Y/N smiled up at him, not thinking for a second that her statement could be misjudged.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He laughed slightly as he walked along the metal ledge, Y/N following.

“Just, that…well, I don’t imagine you would get along very well with the people from my place…they’re not really football fans,” Y/N brushed it off, peering down the raptors and noting something down that wasn’t really that important.

“Football?” Owen almost choked as he sipped some water, “You think I like football?”

“What?” Y/N asked innocently, “You mean to tell me that you’re not the type of person to order a pizza, and drink a cold one with the boys whilst watching the game?” She found herself grinning.

“Oh, come on!” Owen laughed out loud as he threw another metal bucket over the side.

“So, you mean to tell me that’s not true?”

“Not…true, per-say,”

“How do you mean?”

“Well…” Owen trailed off, he now leaned casually against the metal barrier, a cloth in hand as he methodically rubbed away some dirt, “I do order far too much pizza, you got me there, but there’s only one boy and we drink high-class wine whilst watching tasteful movies,” The way Owen said the last part caused Y/N to lift an eyebrow ever so slightly, squinting her eyes as she did so. “Okay fine!” Owen sighed throwing his hands, and the cloth, in the air, “We don’t drink wine, we drink beer and lots of it, and we normally watch old episodes of friends…satisfied?” The words came out playfully as a smile curved at his lips, he was now rubbing a dark substance of his hands with a fresh cloth.

“Is there even a friend?” Y/N couldn’t help but ask, rolling along with the friendly vibes Owen was giving off.

“Yeah, Barry,” Owen said, short and sweet.

“Who’s Barry?” Y/N asked, her cheeks were beginning to hurt from smiling.

“Barry’s the one with the open shirt…see,” Owen said, walking over to her side of the ledge and leaning in close as he pointed down to the ground where a man stood with a baby blue shirt fluttering in the wind. He stared hands on hips, at something in the corner of the raptor’s cage. Y/N focused harshly on the rather beautiful man, her fingers wrapping tightly around her clipboard, focus on your job, ignore how close he is, take down notes.

“Why only him?” Y/N found herself asking, her throat now dry.

“Ah well,” Owen said, moving back slightly. Y/N both thanked the Gods and gave them the middle finger, “He’s the only person around here that isn’t all uptight about the dino’s, everyone else here sees them as numbers on a sheet I guess the biologist dicks find it easy to forget that they’re animals as they look like massive dollar signs with teeth.” Owen sighed, he was now leading Y/N down a set of stairs, giving her the perfect opportunity to marvel at the broadness of his shoulders. God woman, you’ve been gaping at dinosaurs since you were 7, not their trainers. “So, what are you doing here?” Owen’s snapped her back to reality.

“I guess I’m working as one of those biologist dicks,” She found herself saying swiftly, and made a mental note to pat herself on the back later for her cool and calm exterior.

“Oh,” Owen said, it wasn’t disappointed, but it wasn’t excited either.

“Yeah…I guess it would be a lot cooler if I said I was here to teach them how to tap dance,” Oh my God, what was she saying. Owen didn’t respond for a second that seemed to drag out into a minute, but then his laughter was filling the air and Y/N’s heart swelled just a little.

“Maybe hold off from that, tap dancing raptors would only get the jerks high up and even bigger boner,” He was smiling at her through the sun’s glare, his baby blues crinkled at the lines in his cheeks deepened into the grin.

Y/N followed Owen into a little office which appeared to almost be drowning in piles and piles of paper, she tried not to say anything, but I guess Owen could read her mind.

“Yeah, it’s a bit of a mess,” He sighed, scratching the back of his head, giving Y/N a perfect view of his toned arms.

“It’s fine,” She smiled picking her way over a few piles before collapsing in a wooden chair. Peering around her she spotted old photographs grouped together on his desk, surprisingly well looked after plants soaking up the scorching sun by the windows, old sketches of raptors on yellowing paper taped to the wall. It was messy, but it was clearly organised, piles of forms, piles of lists, piles of permission slips, dotted all around the room. However, one thing that did remain consistent through it all, was the overwhelming feeling of love. Love for the dinosaurs, found in the old picture books and mini figures, love for his family, sourced in the old photos and letters kept safe under a silver locket, love for living. I guess that’s the way you would describe Owen, he had a love for living.

“Really?” His voice cut through Y/N’s busy thoughts as she clawed to take in everything around her, but her eyes soon found their way back to his form. He stood tall and still, his white shirt almost blurring into the papery mess behind him, his hands perched on the bones of his hips, his browning arms almost glowing with sunlight they received on a daily basis. Again, like his office, there was something almost untidy about him, yet whole and worthy. He smiled softly at her once more, blue eyes melting into the tan skin, rosy lips poking through his soft beard.

“Yeah,” She smiled softly, “It’s perfect,”


	3. Dating Emmett Cullen Ideas

  * A relationship with Emmett would be one of those ones where you simply end up melting into each other. You’re not quite sure how it started, maybe a conversation in class, a similar taste in subjects or a mutual friend, but before you know it you’re falling asleep in each other’s beds every other night, your collection of music and cd’s has blurred and soon you can’t remember what’s his and what’s yours, and quoting from the most recent movie you went to go see.
  * Emmett would be a guy who is always touching you, not sexually though. You could be studying on your bed and every so often his hands would flicker over the small of your back, maybe his fingers would brush your hair out of your face or he would just trace the pattern of your shirt. It was just comforting to know that you were right there, under his fingertips.
  * I don’t think?? Emmett would be one to get jealous??? I think he would have complete trust and faith in you, he would watch you laugh with your guys friends without a trace of envy his stare, he truly was happy if you were happy, even if that meant leaving you or letting you go with someone else.
  * Continuing with the idea of you being happy. Emmett would go out of his way to make sure you’d have a good day, always through the smallest of things. He’d pick you up from school without asking, maybe buy you a coffee, by the time you got to lunch he’s already got what you wanted (using Edward to find out what you’re in the mood for).
  * Emmett would somehow end up falling in love with all the things you love. Your favourite book? He’s already read it, 5 times. That album you always come back to? He’s got a copy of it next to his stereo. You have a hobby? Now you can do it together.
  * I can imagine that something about being near each other is somehow comforting to the two of you. You could be reading in silence, but as long as you can see each other, life is good.
  * Emmett is _playful_. You could be in PE and of course he’s out there laying _waste_ to everyone else but if you’re watching, he’s flexing his muscles goofily, every so often throwing a ball at you to try and catch you out or even feigning an injury so he can sit on a bench near you and shout out cheesy cheers.
  * Emmett is someone who doesn’t really get hung up on the whole vampire thing, no matter how bad he’s struggling, how much pain he’s in, he’s determined to push it to the side, so you can be together. But when it comes to _new moon_ , and Edward is leaving Bella, he’s forced to come to terms with what you are and what he isn’t, he’s forced to be serious.
  * PDA – Emmett has two PDA moods, 1 – to the freaking max, hands on your waste, fingers coiled in your hair, cool breath against your collar bones. I mean, damn, this boy cannot put you down (but will if you ask), this is the Emmett who is thinking to hard about anything, who is not craving blood that badly, Emmett who can focus on the positive. 2 – gentle Emmett, the soft brushes of fingertips on hips bones, intertwined hands, deep breaths of your hair. The Emmett who’s thinking of his future, who’s thinking of you and your wants/needs, the Emmett who’s in a little bit more pain than yesterday. But this is the Emmett that also comes out when it’s just the two of you, because no matter what anyone else sees or thinks, this is often the Emmett that is most vulnerable (though he would never say that).




	4. Carlisle Cullen x Reader (The Dinosaur and the Vampire)

Forks was one of those towns which found happiness in comfort, and it showed.  With its all-year-round dozy drizzle, foggy air and green roads, Forks was not a city associated with the word excitement; yet, the secret of one family which resided in the leafy shrubbery was wild enough to change the very way humanity saw the world .

Y/N hadn’t lived in Forks her whole life but lived there long enough to have lost interest in the blue hue and greenish glow of the place .  The house Y/N lived in was small and like everything in Forks, comfortable, she resided with her family next to Charlie Swan, a man of policy day and night .  Routine was a major role in Y/N’s lifestyle, day in day out following the same skeleton of the day before, that was till Bella Swan arrived in town .

Y/N had been staring  blankly at the information sheet about Shakespeare, trying to pull some motivation from somewhere, when the familiar purr of Charlie’s car pulled into the neighbouring driveway .  Y/n, of course, didn’t give it much thought, until a collection of voices streamed through the window, awkward laughter laced within them .

Putting down the sheet with little remorse, Y/N gave into her natural curiosity and peered out of her window, swinging on her chair as she did so .  Charlie Swan was play fighting with Billy Black, a far too familiar face around here, whilst Jacob and a stranger chatted about the red truck that had arrived on the Swan’s drive only a few days ago .  The stranger was ivory skinned with dark hair and eyes, she dressed in brows, greys and blues and yet still had an odd sparkle in her eye . It was, of course, Bella Swan, the person who would soon introduce Y/N to a certain doctor.

It started out as a normal Monday, but as Y/N pushed her way out of her house, her keys rattling in her hand as she swirled them around her finger, the figure of a petite girl in the neighbouring house startled her enough to fling her keys to the end of her drive . The rattle caused the ivory skinned shadow to snap to her direction, doe eyes wide and scared.

“Oh shit sorry!” Y/N chirped as she felt her hand slap to her mouth, “Didn’t mean to scare you,” Bella relaxed and mustered a delicate smile.

“No, no, don’t worry about it,” She spluttered out, her fingers pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, her head shaking ever so  slightly . She was nervous.

“You must be Bella Swan,” Y/N pushed on, determined to make Bella feel less uncomfortable.

“Um, yeah,” She half-smiled again.

“I’m Y/N L/N, I’m guessing you’re on your way to Forks High?” Y/N was inching down her driveway towards her keys as she said this.

“Yeah, I am actually,” She murmured, her hair sweeping back into her face as she looked down.

“Cool, I go there,” Y/N smiled , “Don’t worry, everyone’s super nice, you’ll make friends quick,” 

“Sure,”

“Hey…” Y/N trailed off, her eyes flickering from Bella to her keys, “Why don’t I drive you there, I mean, on the way I can tell you where everything is,” She tried to muster her friendliest smile .  Bella glanced up, a soft smile pulling at the corners of her cheeks, she was about to accept the offer when she remembered something .

“That would be nice but…well, you see, Charl- my dad, got me this car,” Bella gestured to the russet truck, “And um,  I think it would hurt his feelings if I didn’t use it,” The two girls shared a soft smile before they each turned back to their own cars, Y/N snatching up her keys in the process .  “Hey,” The voice caused Y/N to whip back round, once more meeting a pair of soft brown orbs, "Why don't I drive you...in my truck I mean," A relieved smile pulled at Y/N's cheeks .

"I'd love that."

* * *

  


"God, you're obsessed with him," The words laced with laughter as Y/N watched the distant gaze of Bella as she drove down the icy roads .  Bella had been going to school for a few weeks now and Y/N had had the privilege of watching the strange relationship between Bella Swan and Edward Cullen blossom .

"I am not," Bella managed to crack a sly smile as she drove around a corner.

"Sure, whatever you say," Y/N chirped as she  distractedly proof-read her latest essay, sighing and groaning every so often, "Do you know how lucky you are ?" She piped up after a while.

"Lucky?"

"To have gotten the attention of him, he's been here for a while and never shown any interest in anyone...people began assuming he was seeing someone outside of Forks ." Bella didn't respond to this for a moment.

"He's a bit..." She began before her words dropped out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Y/N found herself agreeing, the pictures of golden eyes, paler than pale skin and curled lips popped into her mind, "He is ."

The two friends were sliding out of the truck onto the icy ground below before Bella's voice softened into silence .  Looking over the truck Y/N watched as Bella and Edward stared at each other over the car park, he was leaning against a silver Volvo, his brows furrowed, his skin turned a few shades lighter by the snow's reflection .  Y/N reached down to pull her bag out of the car and was about to crack a joke when the sound of screaming tires and frightened gasps filled her ears .  Snapping upright she saw a blur of black, heard a large thump, and then felt the open car door snap back, colliding with her face .

Y/N stumbled backwards, her feet catching on the curb as her hands snapped up to her face, and then she was on the soft grassy hill at the front of the school, a deep groan humming from her chest .  Removing her hands from her face she looked up in time to see Edward Cullen jumping over the truck and stalking away, not even glancing down at Y/N, his thoughts somewhere else .  The car door had collided with Y/N's left cheekbone and was swollen to touch, wiping away at the tears which had sprung up she found a small smear of blood on her hand, she had a small cut under her left eye .

"Oh...yay," She muttered under her breath, stumbling to her feet she shoved all her loose notes back into her bag before acknowledging the crowd that had formed on the other side of the car . Shit, Bella.

Pushing through the excited crowd that had formed around a confused looking Bella, Y/N somehow managed to grab her shoulders and force her to look at her .

"Bella, what happened? Are you okay?" Y/N spluttered over the noise, it took Bella a moment to recognise Y/N.

"Y/N...you're bleeding," She muttered

"Barley," Y/N felt like laughing before she saw how close a black van was to the car, the guy in the driving seat was breathing  heavily as a trickle of blood dribbled down his cheek . "Wait...wait were we hit by a car? Was there a crash? Are you okay? Why...why did I see Edward Cullen walking away, wasn't he on the other side of the car park?"  Y/N had let go of Bella's shoulders and was now talking to herself more than anyone, but her thought trail became interrupted by the noise of wailing sirens . 

* * *

  


Y/N shuffled around the hospital wings, searching  blindly for the familiar ivory skin of a certain Swan .  After climbing into the back of an ambulance, Y/N, for the entire trip, had to convince the medical staff that besides the small cut and the dull throbbing in her cheekbone, she was  fine .  But of course, they couldn't  simply take her word for it, so she  was carted off away from Bella to the x-ray division to make sure there were no fractures or broken bones within her skull, the main reason it sucked was because she never got to hear Bella's side of the story .  Soon she  was released from the clutches of the doctors and nurses to go find her friend, who soon came into view sitting on a white sheet, chatting  animatedly to her dad .

"Hi Bella," Y/N said rather  loudly , announcing her presence to the Swans, Bella's eyes snapped straight to Y/N whereas Charlie  slowly turned his eyes only leaving Bella at the last possible second .

"Y/N," He said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm  absolutely fine, besides some bruises and swelling, there's nothing wrong with me," Y/N smiled  softly .

"Nice band-aid," Bella piped up, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards.

"Oh yeah," Y/N's hand fluttered up to her cheek where a band-aid coated with small dinosaurs sat under her right eye, "Well, I needed something to show my mum that it wasn't serious, I sent her a photo of it and she's went from worrying about me to laughing at me,"

"Wow, a parent who listens to their child...wild," Bella murmured, Charlie's jaws snapped open in response but what he was going to say was never heard, as at that moment a young doctor with icy blonde hair strolled into the room .

"I head the chief's daughter was here," His voice rung through the pale hospital walls with a definite edge of command and authority, and then within seconds, he was by their side overlooking the clipboard at the end of Bella's bed .  There was something so cold about him, from the shade of his hair and skin to the piercing blue of his eyes, he looked like the human equal of snow .  As his eyes were running over the paper he seemed to pause, his entire body stiffening every so  slightly , Y/N could see how the ribbons of muscles hidden underneath his frosty medical coat seemed to stand on end, almost pulsating out of his clothes . But as  quickly as this moment started, it was over. The doctor took a deep breath and lifted his eyes to Bella and Charlie, ignoring Y/N.

"Dr Cullen," Charlie muttered with a nod, Dr Cullen turned to Bella.

"So, Isabella...how are you feeling?" He said, his voice a string of silk.

"Good," Bella muttered, her eyes filling with curiosity as Dr Cullen continued the medical check, murmuring words about vitals, PTSD and head trauma . Every so often he would grimace, his eyebrows furrowing and his marble skin creasing.  Y/N  slowly felt herself sinking into the shadows, feeling the cold shoulder of the Dr, of course, she knew about Carlisle Cullen, the adoptive father of Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and of course, Edward, but she had never met him, she never had reason to . And yet there he stood.  At least a head taller than Y/N with snow-white skin disappearing behind a creamy coat, eyes darker than a stormy river, and, no wedding ring . Y/N's eyes immediately snapped away from his form as a certain thought crossed her mind.

"You know it would have been a whole lot worse if Edward hadn't been there," The words from Bella pulled Y/N back down to earth, "He knocked me out of the way," The image of Edward Cullen jumping over the red truck sprung back to Y/N  suddenly , the look of anger and confusion writhing in his face as he walked right past her form

"Edward," Charlie chirped, "Your boy?" Carlisle  simply glanced up from his clipboard, but he  quickly looked back down again.

"Yeah, it was amazing..." Bella continued.

"He left me on the floor," Y/N somehow found her voice, her eyes fixed  squarely on Bella, refusing to look anywhere near a certain doctor .

"What?" She asked.

"Well, I  was knocked to the floor by the door, and he  just ...walked right past me," 

" Really ?" That voice was not Bella's. Turning to Carlisle Y/N met his cool eyes and felt something tighten in her stomach.

"Yeah..." She murmured, "It was a bit weird, to be honest," Her eyes fell back to the floor. 

"Yeah," He hummed in response, a silence settled for a brief moment before he seemed to remember where he was, "Anyways, Bella you'll be fine, I recommend, however, that you take the rest of the day off," He smiled softly, "And you..." He turned back to Y/N, pausing once more before speaking, "The same goes,"

"Thank you, Dr Cullen," Charlie barked  politely , helping Bella to her feet, the three were getting ready to leave when Carlisle spoke once more .

"Hey..." He turned to Y/N, pausing for her to fill the gap.

"Oh...um, my name is Y/N L/N,"

"Right," He murmured, grimacing once more, "I'll talk to Edward, see if we can sort this thing out," 

"Oh um..."  Y/N felt a smile curl at her lips, "Thanks," She shuffled her bag on her shoulder and turned to leave, feeling something drop in her stomach at the thought of not seeing him again, not even seeing him for a while .

"Oh, Y/N one more thing," The clear voice called out calling her to turn around almost too  quickly . 

"Nice band-aid."


	5. Thor x Reader (Earth)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry if this is long but could you write an infinity war imagine where reader is part of gotaf and comforts thor about his family

 

The rolling fields of Wakanda disappeared right into the setting sun.

Tall yellowing grass glowed orange in the soft light and on any other day you might have called the scene magical; and yet, you didn’t watch as a pinkish hue settled like a fog over the battlefield, you couldn’t, your mind was running wild.

No matter how hard you tried to focus, clear your mind, breathe, the images of your friends fluttering into dust remained as vivid as ever. All around you, remaining soldiers carried those injured back to main base, it was strange to view those agonised bodies as survivors.

You had forgotten your reason for staying out in the battle field as everyone else regrouped and planned the next move. Your sword and gun were cast as far away from you as possible, poking out through the burning grass. But for some reason, unlike the others, you couldn’t move on from this moment, at least not for a few more hours.

The world continued around you, people getting up, accepting what had happened and moving on. A knot of jealousy pulled in your gut. Before you knew it, you were tuning out the world all together, focusing on not focusing on anything at all, and perhaps that’s why you didn’t notice a certain figure sitting down next to you.

Wordlessly, Thor himself had sunk into the tall grass, a soft sigh escaping his lips as his muscles seemed to relax in the disappearing sun. You didn’t look at him, you didn’t dare, because strangely his presence made the tears feel more likely to come.

“It seems such a shame for the sun to be setting so beautifully on such a torturous day,” His voice rumbled softly from somewhere deep within his chest, it almost seemed to match the setting.

“Earth’s still spinning,” You murmured, you had your knees pushed against your throbbing chest, your arms coiled tightly around them, “Unfortunately, we can’t stop that.” There was a breathless silence for a moment and then Thor’s gentle chuckle swam through the thick air.

“No,” He was shaking his head, a smile painted on his lips, “I guess that is true,” You turn and finally look at him. Dark blonde hair cropped short to the skull, bleeding into his strong jaw and curling around his pink lips. Electric blue eyes turned to liquid by the sun’s glare, coils of ribbon-like muscle streaming down his bare arms and neck, a blood-red cape fluttering in the wind. 

The last time you had truly looked at him was when he first arrived on the ship, when his body was still, and his eyes closed. Peaceful was the word you used to describe him. That was also when you last time you saw the other half of your family. Drax, Mantis, Gamora, Peter, all of which were now somewhere unknown. You grimaced as your mind wandered blindly over to them, the hundreds of questions you had propping up immediately.  _Where are you? When are you coming back?_  And of course,  _are you still here?_

“Are you okay?” His voice cut through your whirring mind, it paired with two soft eye,; he was looking right at you now, something inquisitive in his stare, “Who are you mourning?”  _Bingo._

“Groot, my…friend,” The word seemed little in comparison to what he meant to you.

“Ah yes,” Thor sighed, “Tree,” Surprisingly, the nickname that Thor had developed for Groot pulled a smile at the corner of your lips. You uncurled your arms and stretched out your legs, breathing deeply as your muscles seemed to sink into the sun. You shifted now, turning so you could see Thor better. He was, by now, in deep thought.

“You lost family too, didn’t you?” He sharply exhaled but there was a ghost of a smile on his face.

“I’ve been losing family for quite some time,” He hummed in response.

“Oh,” A small spark of anger ignited in your chest. The idea of Thor, who was so kind, so gentle, so ready to fight for what he loved, suffering made you dig your nails into your palms. It was yet another one of the universe’s injustices. “I’m sorry,” Your murmured again, eyes focused on your clenched fists.

“Don’t be,” He said, smiling a sad smile. He looked as if he was going to say something more, but a grimace cut into his features. He looked troubled, he looked like he was in  _pain_. Slowly, and with question, you reached out your hand and brushed it against his smooth forearm. You’ll never be quite sure of what made you do it, why there in the rolling fields of Africa did you feel the itch to reach out and touch him, comfort him. But you will forever be glad that you did. 

Your fingers automatically curled around his tense muscles, as if by instinct; this need to comfort him throbbed in your chest, you wanted nothing more than to spread some of his pain onto you just to he wouldn’t hurt so much. With a shaky breath, you softly began to brush your thumb over the tan plains of his skin; he watched your movements, not speaking and yet not stopping you. 

And then, he had twisted his arm, so his callous fingertips rested like feathers against the soft blue veins on your wrist. His hand was so unexpectedly delicate resting against you, almost like he was scared you would break. Both of you moved with question, waiting until you crossed a line or hit a pressure point.

Then, faintly at first, you felt his pulse drum through your fingers. A sharp breath cut the back of your throat. This moment was so vulnerable, so exposed, and yet through it all, he was still so solid and whole. He was in pain and that was obvious but his drive to avenge his brother’s death was stronger then his need to sit in a field and mope, not that there was anything wrong with that.

Blinking slowly, you looked at him again through your sun kissed vision, all blurred and bright. God, he was beautiful.

Then, a realisation dawned on you.

“Oh,” The sigh escaped your lips before you could stop it.

“What?” His voice remained delicate.

“I just realised why I’m even out here in the first place,” Your eyes were swimming to everywhere but his own feathery lashes. Hair, jaw, lips. “My friend…tree,” You half-laughed as the urge to cry swelled within you. “Well, I guess I just wanted to be around him,” You gestured solemnly to the tall grass, spiked trees, rolling fields. You wanted to be around earth. Thor didn’t say anything in response, however, his grasp on your wrist tightened ever so slightly.

“Come on,” His voice held a note of promise in it as he swept to his feet, staring into the darkening horizon as the sun disappeared completely. “The war isn’t over,”

“Not until we make Thanos pay.”


	6. Peter Parker x Reader (Ghosts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter Parker goes back to his girlfriend(reader) after Infinity war.

You potter around the small New York flat. The tug of the same routine you’ve been rehearsing for the last few months itching at your fingers. Study, eat, sleep. No time to think, no time to wonder, stay busy, stay together.

It had been what felt like years since the earth’s mightiest heroes had fought Thanos, years since half of the people at your school disappeared during 5th period, years since Tony Stark himself had knocked on your door. But the day that you found out that your other half, your best friend, your lover had turned to dust just like the rest of them, was as fresh of a wound as any.

You hadn’t seen Mr Stark since, you hadn’t opened a newspaper and you hadn’t addressed the box of stuff that sat in the corner of your room, a box full of stuff which reminded you of him, a trigger. You spend one week exactly not knowing day from night, feeling the breathless mourning sit like a small bag of dry rice in your chest, finding yourself collapsed on the kitchen floor because you couldn’t make it back to your bed. And then, nothing.

You felt nothing, you did nothing, you wanted _nothing_. You stopped even thinking of his name, you threw yourself into your education and you never let yourself be alone, not if it could be helped. You told yourself that this was getting better, that this abundance of emotion was progress and you wished you could believe it.

The people around you, those closest, worried for you, but you wished they wouldn’t; you wished that like you, they would act like nothing had happened, like you had never even met him. They sat and watched as you moved like a ghost through your own home, folding blankets that had already been folded, making cups of tea and coffee for those who didn’t ask, organizing and re-organizing the contents of your fridge, over and over and over again. You stayed busy and you stayed broken.

Today was just another cross on the calendar. No one had come to visit you today, no daily check-up from your friends, no side-eye glances and pushed grins. You had already done all your homework and you had no exams coming up, so you spend the day in front of the TV watching as the flashing images and bright colours merged and mingled to bring life to the screen. Every so often, you’d mute it, just so you could focus on show after show, with your mind somewhere barren until eventually, your alarm went off, a reminder to eat dinner, and that’s when the doorbell went.

You had paused for a moment, feeling the weight of your arm as you went to turn the TV off, but soon, you were up and heading for the door, swinging it open with little caution.

And of course, there he was. His hair was the same length as before, the length at which he would always be complaining that he needed it cut. He was wearing a dark soft jumper, the collar of a checked shirt poking out of the top. Black pants. Brown shoes. Smiling. An idea of question laced within his features and yet, he was so him.

“Can I come in?” His mouth was moving out of time from the words, and you became aware of how far away his voice was mixed with the faint ringing in your ear. Your skin felt hot, too hot. His arm moved slightly towards you causing you to snap away from him like a broken bone, instinct. His face recoiled in pain as his arm pulled back slightly. _No, no, no._

“Look, I-I know this might be a bit of a shock,” He was holding his hands out now, as if he was surrendering. _No, please_. “But please, I can explain, I promise,”

“ _No_ ,” The word was but a breath, so of course you were surprised when he heard it.

“No?” His voice, his beautiful voice, rolling from his tongue like stuttering silk. In that moment a million memories roared in your brain.

“I’m sorry…” You were shaking now, your eyes snapping to everywhere but him, “I’m sorry, I can’t- I can’t…” _I don’t want you to see me cry, you were never supposed to see me cry._ He was shaking his head, his mouth open, ready to speak, ready to explain. “Please…” You hummed, clutching onto the door to stay upright.

_“Go away,”_

And then the door was closed, and you were left with the image of Peter Parker staring at you with desperate eyes, begging you to let him come in and explain, so you could understand. But the thing is, you already did. One way or another, earth’s mightiest heroes had brought you back Peter, and yet how can you look at him ever again without seeing the tears fought back in Tony’s eyes, the bittersweet perfect grades on your report, or how about yourself in that first week that he was pronounced dead, crumpled on the kitchen floor.

Will he ever find out what losing him had done to you? Maybe not, and if that was true, it fair to be in a relationship where you were always wondering when your last moments were? But then again, you made the decision to stay with Peter when you found out he was Spiderman, because he was worth it, and in many ways, he still was.

So many questions, so much to think about. But for now, all you could do was sink to the floor, the buried pain from the last few months of repression finally taking over the ghost of your body.


End file.
